The invention relates to an extraction device for lock cylinders in door locks or the like.
Loss of the key for a lock equipped with a lock cylinder has the result that the lock in question can be opened only with a considerable loss of time and expenditure of funds. In connection with doors there additionally exists the danger that the door itself will be damaged, particularly if the free end of the lock cylinder projecting from the door is additionally protected by a safety fitting which makes the attachment of a tool impossible.